Song of the lonely mountains
by Alyke diAngelo
Summary: Okay guys. Here it is. I just had the idea listening to this song performed by Neil Finn. It's not that special or that awesome, but I like the idea so…. I hope you enjoy like I did! P.s. this is NOT supposed to be a FilixKili fan fiction. Their love is just brotherly love (ơ.ơ)(Leave a review if you want!3 :3) P.P.S.: i am not English, so don't kill for the terrible mistakes '-.-


Song of the lonely Mountains

Okay guys. Here it is. I just had the idea listening to this song performed by Neil Finn. It's not that special or that awesome, but I like the idea so…. I hope you enjoy like I did!

P.s. this is _**NOT**_ supposed to be a FilixKili fan fiction. Their love is just brotherly love (ơ.ơ) u.u

 _To Nessie, Tora and Koe,_

 _who brought me back in the_

 _Lord of the rings fandom! Thank you so much!'_

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT** OWN Fili, Frerin, Kili, Dis or Thorin or Azog characters. Inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien's "The Hobbit", in the cinema adaption by Peter Jackson.

POV FILI

Kili was so upset that night. Okay. Maybe it was normal for a baby dwarf to be a little upset and cry a little bit his eyes out and turn over in his bed, curling into his blankets until he was completely tangled with it.

-mother!- Fili cried. He was only a couple of years older than Kili, but for him, apart of his mother, his little brother was the most important thing in the world. Every time he cried or said a new, stuttered word, Fili rushed onto Kili's wood cradle and, wide eyes and open mouth for surprise, smiled. That day he did call their mother, Dis, who came along with her usual smile on the beautiful featured face and, caressing Fili's head, took the lead on the issue. –hush…- she muttered to Kili, picking him and rocking him in her strong arms, while Fili stood on tiptoes to check the brother to be okay.

Dis sit on the armchair, a rough but comfortable wood piece. While she did it, still holding Kili tight enough to make him feel protect and beloved, Fili climbed the armchair and sit on the armrest and leaning his head on his mother's shoulder, smelled her strange perfume. She did smell, especially her hair, of something like cinnamon and ummadon1, the sweet spice Fili loved.

Then Dis began to sing. Okay, maybe her voice wasn't the best of the dwarves world, but her children loved it as an hobbit loves a clean and tidy house. Which means a lot.

" _far over the misty mountains rise…"_

When she sang that, Kili immediately relaxed and Fili… well it's not that he was upset, but that lullaby rocked his soul to a better place, on a field maybe. And he imagine, leaving brakeless his mind.

 _Fili was happy. He could feel the happiness filling him all. A feeling he had not tasted in a long time... since his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield had left for a quest he lost all the male references in his family, apart from his other uncle, Frerin. But, secretly, he enjoyed being the "Family Man". It was his work to protect his mother and his brother, and he was so proud of having the possibility of doing that. And he would have done it, right the day later. For the moment, he was enjoying the sunlight with his family, and it was the most beautiful thing ever. Fili opened lazily an eye and threw a gaze onto his mother. Kili had climber her and was now laying on her chest, caressing her mother's beard, with a curious looking. Dis opened her eyes and smiled back to Kili's smile._

-Fili...- Fili came back on real world and looked around disorientated, noticing little Kili snoring in Dis arms.

-uh?- he said. He then climbed the armrest down and reached his brother's bed, while his own eyes were closing.

He smiled a few seconds to Kili, looking to his almost open mouth while he snored and then run to his bed, were he was reached by Dis, who just sit next to him and passed a hand trough Fili's hair, caressing his little braids. –Hush...- Fili closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

POV KILI

Kili had had plenty of nightmares about that moment. Every time he woke up, panting, the first thing he used to do was check for the brother to be safe. Sometimes he shouted too. In this case, Fili woke up and run onto him to calm him down, just as he used to do when they were no more than baby dwarves. Now Kili was there, standing on that rock, looking up to see the plot of his worst nightmares. An awful Azog was keeping him by the throat, with the sword ready to pierce the dwarf.

And his eyes. Gods, his eyes were pure terror. –Flee...- Kili almost could hear his whisper. His throat squeezed in pain. For a moment, his eyes crossed Fili's panicking ones.

A tear streamed down the faces of both the dwarves, in a mute promise of meeting again. Then Fili breathed heavier and Kili forced himself not to see.

A loud sound of something falling hopelessly filled Kili's ears.

When he opens his eyes, the first thing he did was kneeling beside his brother corpse, caressing his face and, between a gasp and another, he sang.

" _far over... the misty mountains rise"_

Okay. Now you can kill me. As you probably have seen, this is inspired to the movie for the second part and writing it hurt me so much (ϼ.ϼ). As you can recognize from the text, Kili has, for the moment, survived, but maybe I'll write another chapter one day... who knows... *flees* BYEEEEE

1 Ummadon is a spice used in dwarven kitchen (if Internet does not lie)


End file.
